triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Help
|| help Commands used to pose: * To pose normally, no commands are needed. Just type what you want to say and press enter. * To pose anonymously: /spoof ' * To pose as a different character: '/p ' * To edit your last pose: '/edit ' * To whisper to another character: '/whisper ' Scenes: * To start a scene: '/startscene * To end the scene and get a log: /endscene To get information about a character or place: * /look ' (you can also use '/look here) * /pinfo ' * '/history ' (you can also use '/history here) * /inventory ' (you can also use '/inventory here) * /whois '- Displays the main character for a particular player. Other commands: * To set a character as the main account you use (if you have more than one): '/setmain ' * To see your OOC experience points: '/stats * To see the 10 characters with the highest level/experience points: /stats top Type /helpme ''' to get more details about any of these commands. || look '''LOOK It shows what the character looks like. To use it, type the following: * To look at a character: /look ' * To look at your character: '/look me or /look ' * To see the description of a room: '/look ' or '/look here (if you are in the room) (You won't be able to see information about your character until you create a page on the Wiki with your character's name and enter that information.) || pinfo PINFO It gives you more details about a character and is very similar to /look. Use it as follows: * To get information about a character: /pinfo ' * To get information about yourself: '/pinfo me or /pinfo ''' || inventory '''INVENTORY It shows what a character is carrying or what is in a room. Is is also used just like /look: * To look at a character's inventory: /inventory ' * To look at your inventory: '/inventory me or /inventory ' * To see what is in a room: '/inventory ' or '/inventory here (if you are in the room) || history HISTORY It shows history for a character or location. To use it, type the following: * To read a character's history: /history ' * To show your character's history: '/history me or /history ' * To show history for a location: '/history ' or '/history here (if you are in the room) || whois WHOIS To use this command, type /whois ''' If you need to contact a character and you don't typically see them online, use the /whois command. They probably connect and pose as all their characters from that different account. || spoof '''SPOOF To use this command, type /spoof ' This command allows you to write a pose anonymously; your name and icon will not appear in the pose. This is very useful when you are typing poses that are not specific to any character, or if you don't want other players involved to know who is posing. For example: ''/spoof The Stalfos seem to explode in plies of bones rather easily, but something seems off... Just then, a couple of giant Stalfos plow through the front Walls of the Wolfos, stomping inward angrily along with another ten to twenty regular sized Stalfos. Everybody in the room will see the following: || poseas '''POSE AS For those players who play several characters (or alts, as we used to call them on the MUCK), this command allows them to pose as a different character without having to switch accounts or /spoof them. It also has other fun uses, like allowing players to pose as certain enemies (showing the name and icon of that enemy) without having to /spoof them. To pose as a different character, use: /poseas 'or '/p ' For example, say you have two accounts, one for Kotake and one for Koume. You are logged on as Kotake but want to pose as Koume without switching accounts. You would type the following: '/p koume Koume laughs evilly. This would show "Koume laughs evilly" with her icon and name, just as if you were logged in as her. Everybody in the room will be able to see it. Other things to take into consideration: * If you try to pose as somebody else’s character, you can still do it but it will say your name next to it. * If you try to pose as a character that doesn’t exist, it will show whatever name you type with a Triforce icon. This keeps things more 'in character' instead of having to use spoof. (Note: If you would like to /poseas a character whose name is made up of several words, just use an underscore or a dash: "/poseas castle_guard The guard smiles." The underscores or dashes will not appear in the result and the name will be capitalized.) * The Happy Mask Shop room is the only exception: You can pose as anybody, even is that character is not yours, and nobody will know who actually posed. Have fun! ;) || setmain SETMAIN To use this command, type /setmain ''' Players who have several characters can let other players know which account (character) they typically use to connect, in case somebody needs to get a hold of them. || edit '''EDIT Allows a player to edit their last IC pose. Usage: After using /spoof or /p , use /edit ''' Notes: • You must be in the same room as the pose you are trying to edit. • you can post as much as you want in OOC rooms or /roll anywhere; you will still be able to edit your last pose in IC rooms. • Only you can edit your poses and spoofs. || stats '''STATS Usage: /stats or /stats top /stats This commands lists OOC statistics for a player and her characters, including number of poses, role play points, level, and number of points needed to reach the next level. /stats top This command displays the 10 characters with the most role play points, as well as their level and number of points. For more details about the role play points system, visit its Wiki page. || whisper WHISPER Usage: /whisper ''' Whispering allows you to send a direct and private message to another character in a roleplay scene that the other characters cannot see. Example: /whisper ganondorf Pssst, there are cookies in that treasure chest. Notes: * The whisper will come from your main character. The ability to /whisper from your alt. characters is coming soon. * Whispers do not count towards RP points. * Whispers will come from Fi-bot. * Whispers cannot be deleted. || END || startscene '''STARTSCENE Usage: /startscene After typing the command, you will be asked whether you want to nudge the players after some time of inactivity. Fi will keep track of when the scene was started and will provide a log once the scene is ended with /endscene. Fi will not nudge players after a scene has ended, even if the scene is inactive, or if they have turned /nudge off. Regarding nudges: This feature will automatically send a notification to players that are involved in an active scene after a predetermined amount of time has passed without activity. In other words, Fi will remind you if need to pose in a scene. Notes: * Nudging can be turned on or off with "/nudge on" and "/nudge off" - type the latter command to turn off nudging if you prefer not to be nagged by Fi. You can also disable nudging for a particular scene when you use the /startscene command. * Players involved in a scene will receive a nudge whenever the days specified threshold his met. Nudges occur at 9PM (2100) UTC (which is 4PM CST). * Players involved in a scene will receive one final nudge a week after the initial nudge was sent. After that, Fi will not nudge again until the scene restarts. || endscene ENDSCENE Usage: /endscene This command provides you with a log.txt file with all poses ever since the scene was started with /startscene. You can save that file, post it to the Wiki, etc. Please notice OOC comments, rolls and other bot commands are filtered out of the log so you don't have to do it manually. In order to get a log as clean as possible, it's best to post those in the #ooc_rp_talk room. Fi will not nudge players after a scene has ended, even if the scene is inactive. In order to start another scene, type /startscene. || END